The present invention relates to systems for monitoring utility consumption, such as electricity, gas, and water. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of utility monitoring systems for multi-occupant dwellings such as apartments or small businesses.
Many multi-occupant dwellings (i.e. large apartment complexes) and small businesses have been constructed with central metering systems for metering utility consumption by occupants. In this environment, individual occupant consumption can not be determined and thus the incentive, on the part of the occupant, to conserve utility based resources is minimal. The result may well be increased consumption of resources by some individuals which thereby provides a financial inequality to those other individuals prone to conserve.
Conventional central metering systems include a microprocessor which monitors utility consumption and outputs various usage and billing information. These prior art systems provide a basis for allocating costs and locating potential problems. The microprocessor exactly calculates the utility usage; however, these calculations can be no more accurate than the external metering from which the usage data is derived. Thus, problems exist with such conventional systems.
One problem with conventional systems is that no provision is made for the changing characteristics of the metering output over time, e.g., the slowing of a flow meter due to aging. Another problem is that conventional systems are designed for use with specific metering equipment. This limits the available replacement parts for repair of the metering equipment, as well as increases the difficulty of retrofitting a dwelling with such a system.
What is needed is a central metering system which adapts to the changing conditions of the metering equipment.
Also needed is a central metering system which can be used with a variety of metering equipment.